Kick Kotillion
by futureauthor13
Summary: When Kick gets invited to Kendall's cotillion, it seems like a recipe for disaster. But is there a chance that the night may end with these two polar opposites becoming closer? KickxKendall
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Fitzpatrick was giving her class another boring lecture on some history event. Most of the class tried to pay attention, but ended up just falling asleep or texting. The only students who weren't texting or sleeping were two boys in the back of the room, and a girl in front of them.

The two boys in the back were quietly whispering back and forth. Their names were Gunther and Kick. Everyone knew who these two best friends were, because they were often disrupting class. They were whispering about the plans for the weekend, and their plans for their latest stunt.

"So, are we going to do the jump off the curly slide, cartwheel and go down the railing stunt, or are we going to try and work on the aquarium stunt again?" asked Gunther.

"I'm thinking we try something a little different this weekend, Gunther," replied Kick, smiling, "I don't know what it is yet, but I do know that it'll be awesome."

"Will you two quiet down, I'm trying to listen!" Kendall, the girl in front of the two boys, hissed.

"Kendall, what we're talking about is a little more important than something we probably already learned from Ms. Fitzpatrick," replied Kick, annoyed with the blonde.

"How can you call those little 'stunts' you do important?" said Kendall, making her voice just a little louder. Kick was about to give a retort when Ms. Fitzpatrick spoke up.

"Alright class, remember, quiz on today's lecture tomorrow," the teacher said, to the agrivation of most of her students.

"Thanks a lot, Kick," said Kendall, glaring at the boy in the helmet who had made her miss the end of the lecture. How someone could be do agrivating was beyond her comprehension. To her, Kick was just another annoying boy she had to deal with just because there were no girls only schools in Mellowbrook.

Kick glared at the girl as she turned her attention back to the front of the class. She annoyed him to no end. Always wanting to do everything by the rules, everything her way. She was like an older version of Brianna, his bratty little sister. But in Kick's opinion, Kendall was worse. Even he and Brianna didn't fight as much as the two classmates did.

"Now, silent homework time until the bell, and I don't want to hear a peep out of any of you," said Ms. Fitzpatrick as she sat down at her desk. Kendall politely raised her hand.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick, may I please pass out my invitations," asked Kendall.

"Fine," said the annoyed teacher, who wanted the bell to ring just as much as her students.

After smoothing the wrinkles out of her green, plaid skirt, Kendall walked over to the first student in the seating arrangement, and dropped an envelope on his desk. She walked to each student in order, and quietly dropped an envelope on their desk without saying a word. When she got to Kick's desk, she gave him a stone cold glare, and Kick returned it.

After almost a full minute of glares, Kendall not-so-quietly dropped the envelope on Kick's desk. The boy blinked a few times in surprise. "Why are you inviting me?" Kick asked, curious to find out his enemy's answer.

"A proper hostess invites everyone she knows to her cotillion," said Kendall to Kick as she put an envelope on Gunther's desk, "even the people she can't stand." Kick was going to ask what a cotillion was, but Kendall turned on her heal, and started heading to the next row of desks.

Kick ripped open the envelope and silently read it.

_You are cordially invited to the Perkins Cotillion Ball._

_Where: Ms. Kendall Perkins' house._

_When: Saturdat Night, 7:30 pm to 9 pm_

_Attire is proper, and we hope you enjoy the cotillion ball. _

"A ball?" said Kick, almost disgusted with the idea, "Kick Buttowski doesn't go to balls, especially if it's Kendall's."

"I don't know, Kick," said Gunther, looking at his invitation, "balls have good finger foods. And besides, it doesn't sound that bad."

"Trust me Gunther," said Kick, "It'll be that bad. Do you really want to spend your Saturday night standing around in a tux, dancing with girls and having to spend the party listening to Kendall?"

"Good point," said Gunther. Both boys stuffed the invitation inside their bags. As soon as the bell rang, they were the first ones out the door. They both quickly went to Kick's house to plan out their newest stunt.

"Where are you going, Dillweed?" asked Brad as soon as he heard his little brother and his friend come through the door.

"We're just going up to my room, Brad," replied Kick, not wanting to deal with his annoying older brother.

"Just don't bother me!" replied Brad, turning his attention back to the television screen. As he watched his show, he heard the two boys start to talk as they went upstairs.

"Just think of it, Gunther," said Kick, "as soon as we think of a great stunt, we can spend the whole day tomorrow practicing it , and not have to go to some dumb cotillion."

Brad gave a smile. So, Kick didn't want to go to a cotillion, he would just have to fix that.

()()()()()

"Okay Gunther, you got the laundry basket?"

"Check!" said Gunther, holding up a small, white laundry basket, "we just need to get it back home before dark, I have to do the laundry tonight if I want that five dollars."

"No problem, Gunther," said Kick. He didn't care if he only had one chance to do this stunt, he was just happy to do it. After having no ideas the night before and that morning, Kick was finally able to think of a stunt after eating lunch at the BattleSnax.

The plan was to get a hot air balloon. After it was high enough in the air, Kick would bungee jump from it. As he got closer to the ground, he would unhook himself, and start skateboarding down his handmade corkscrew statue and jump off it and over a pit with rabid cats and Oscar in it. To put it simply, it was going to be awesome.

They already had a pit (Brianna's kiddie pool), the bungee cord, and the basket for the balloon. "I think there's still a hot air balloon over by the new car lot," said Gunther, "we can ask to borrow it after we stop by the lumber yard."

"Sounds good to me," said Kick, smiling and knowing that his plan was coming together. The boys were about to head out to the lumber yard, when they heard a voice.

"Kick! Dinner!" shouted Mrs. Buttowski. Kick slumped in defeat.

"We'll eat fast so we can get back to work," said Kick.

"Right!" said Gunther. The two boys began to ran towards their own houses.

"After dinner, clean yourself up for the party, Kick," said Mrs. Buttowski said as her son ran into the house. The boy stopped himself, and turned back to his mother.

"Party? What party?" Kick asked.

"Kendall's party," said Mrs. Buttowski, "You must've accidentally forgot about it. It's a good thing Brad told me." Kick glared. He could just imagine Brad laughing at him. The boy tried to convince his mother to let him skip the party, but it was out of the question.

Kick was going to Kendall's party.

**I know it's kinda slow, but it'll pick up. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kick glared out the car window, watching the trees pass by in the light of the sunset. It was seven fifteen, almost time for the dreaded party.

Kick was wearing a simple black and white tux, the one he wore for his aunt's wedding a few years ago. Surprisingly, it fit just as well (and was as itchy and uncomfortable) as the last time he wore it. He also had on a red bowtie and his stunt helmet, which he insisted on wearing.

His mother glanced up at the rearview mirror, and saw her son pouting. "Kick, I'm sure the party will be fun. They'll be music and dancing, and your friend Gunther will be there."

"How do you know that?" asked Kick.

"I called his mother and told her, just in case Gunther forgot too," replied his mother. Yeah, forgot, Kick sarcastically thought. Just as the sun was shining it's last few rays of light, the station wagon arrived at Kendall's house.

"Woah," said Kick, looking at the house through the car window. But it wasn't even a house, it was almost a mansion. A stairway led to two doors, to let guests in. The house was painted brown, with plenty of windows and even a balcony on the side of the house. There were two perfectly trimmed trees in the front yard, and a couple more in the back. It was definitely a fancy house, but Kick was just thinking about all the stunts he could do there if _he _lived there.

"Alright Kick," said his mother, "I'll be back to pick you up at nine. Have fun, and please behave."

Kick nodded and got out of the car. As he watched it drive away, another car pulled up. Kick recognized it right away.

"Thanks Mom," said Gunther as he stepped out of the car. He was wearing a tux as well, with a black tie tying the look together (no pun intended). He wasn't wearing his traditional red cap, but he was still wearing his orange crocs.

"Sorry I roped you into coming here, Gunther," said Kick when Gunther's mother drove away.

"Actually, I don't think it'll be that bad," said Gunther, "Jackie's coming, and I heard that Kendall's serving gourmet smores for dessert!"

"There are gourmet smores?" asked Kick.

"Yeah! C'mon, let's go inside, maybe she's already serving them," said Gunther before he ran up the stairs. Kick reluctantly followed him.

When the two boys arrived at the front door, they saw Kendall greeting the guests. Kick hated to admit it, but she looked nice. Almost _pretty. _

Kendall was wearing a light blue dress that seemed to sparkle in the light of the grand chandelier. She also had her hair up in a bun. She almost looked like a whole different person. But then she glared at them, and started talking.

"Hello Gunther, Clarence. Come in," she said sourly, as if wanting to tell them to get lost. She was definitely Kendall.

"Thanks," said Gunther. Kick didn't say anything, he just walked inside.

Most of the kids were already there, making small talk or eating some of the finger foods that were available. Almost every boy was in either a dress shirt and pants or a tux, and every girl was in a dress.

"Hey guys, glad you're here!" shouted Jackie as she happily walked over to the boys.

"Hey Jackie," said Gunther, smiling at his girlfriend*, "Hey, do you know what they're serving at the snack table."

"I'll go show you!" said Jackie as she grabbed Gunther's hand and practically dragged the boy over to the table.

Kick still wondered how Gunther could put up with it all , but as long as Gunther was happy, Kick was okay with it. He was not however, okay with this party.

He had only been here ten minutes, and he was about ready to do everything to liven the party up. A stunt, a food fight, even a song more fun to dance to than the one currently playing on the speakers would make the party ten times better.

"I'm surprised you're even here, Buttowski." Kick turned around and met face to face with a young, blonde boy, who was wearing a dress shirt, brown pants and an orange bowtie. Kick glared. It was Mouth, just one more person he didn't want to deal with at this party. Behind Mouth, Kick saw Kendall shut the front door. Mouth must've been the last one to arrive.

"What do you want, Mouth," asked Kick.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you were going to kiss Kendall again tonight." Kick froze. What did he mean, again? He couldn't have found out, could he?

"I've never kissed Kendall!" replied Kick.

"Yes you have, Pantsy said he saw you two kissing at the movies," Mouth said with an evil smirk. Kick wanted to yell, but kept his cool composure.

"Desperate times, called for desperate measures," said Kick, glaring at the blonde boy, "and that kiss didn't mean anything."

"Sure it didn't," said Mouth, "and I'm sure you just decided to show up to Kendall's fancy slow dancing party just for the snacks."

"Which are delicious by the way!" the boys heard Gunther shout from the snack table.

"I'm here because my mom made me come, just like most of the kids here," said Kick, "I don't care about this party, or Kendall, one bit."

"Then prove it," said Mouth, knowing Kick had taken his bait, "do a stunt or something that will make Kendall angry at you. Something that will liven this party up."

"That's fine with me," said Kick, turning away and walking over to his friend. He had work to do.

Meanwhile, Kendall watched from the hallway upstairs, above all her party guests. She glared at Kick. How dare he! She invited him (as much as she didn't want to), and he didn't even care about the party, or her.

"Mew?" said Kendall's cat, who had just came out of Kendall's room. Kendall gently scratched him behind the ears.

"I'm fine," Kendall said smiling, but then her eyes darkened and she glared. "Just as long as Clarence Buttowski doesn't ruin the party.

**Conflict! Okay, please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up this weekend. Also, I didn't pick Kendall's outfit. That was from a deviantart drawing by theZeo, so all credit goes to theZeo (thanks for the inspiration). See you guys next time.**

***Yes, I know Gunther and Jackie aren't an official couple, but ever since I saw "For the Love of Gunther", I've supported the couple. So I just thought, what the heck? Gunther needs some love too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kick walked toward the snack table. The gears in his mind were working rapidly. His mom wouldn't let Kick take his skateboard, so he had to be creative.

"Hey Kick," said Gunther, walking up to him, holding a silver platter that only had one finger sandwich left on it. "You've gotta try one of these mini sandwiches." Kick looked at the shiny, metal plate, and smiled.

"How about I take the platter and you take the sandwich," suggested Kick. Gunther gave him a confused look.

"Okay, but you don't know what your missing," replied Gunther. He picked the last sandwich off the platter, and then handed the platter to Kick. Kick thanked him, and then went to look for something to use for a ramp.

Unfortunately, he didn't get very far.

"Excuse me, young man," said a distinguished, and stiff, looking man. He was wearing a suit and looked as boring as the party, "Where are you going?"

"Oh just, going to the restroom," lied Kick.

"The restroom is over there," said the man, pointing the opposite way, "and when you are finished, please return to the ballroom. Ms. Kendall requested that all party guests stay here, and can not wander through the halls."

Biscuits. Kendall must've found out that Kick was planning a stunt. Guess he'd just have to improvise.

"Okay, thanks," replied Kick as he started to walk away, thinking. What could he use for a ramp or wheels. It would have to be something in the ballroom or restroom.

Then, just as he was walking under the "Kendall Perkins' Cotillion" banner, Kick spotted a roll of duck tape. He smiled.

He had just found his wheel. And the railing outside by the stairs could make a great ramp.

()()()()()()

"Are you sure about this, Kick? You might get in trouble."

Kick was finishing the final touches. "Don't worry Gunther, that guy said I couldn't leave the ballroom to go into the hallways, he never said I couldn't leave to go outside."

"But what about Kendall?" asked Gunther, "she's going to kill you if you wreck her party."

"I can handle it," said Kick, "besides, it's barely a party. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Gunther pulled Kick back. The daredevil was standing on the silver platter, that had the roll of duck tape taped to it, so it had a wheel. Gunther's lucky rubber band chain (which he never left home without) was tied to the two trees in the front yard. It made for the perfect slingshot.

Kick had it all planned out. Gunther would let go, and Kick would shoot up the railing and into the ballroom. He planned to grab on to the chandelier before he fell, swing on it, and land on the snack table, perfectly unharmed.

Not only would it prove to Mouth that he didn't care about the party, but he wouldn't exactly ruin it either. This plan was failproof.

Meanwhile, inside her bedroom, Kendall was looking in the mirror for the hundreth time that night. Her blue dress had no wrinkles (she had checked enough times to make sure of that), her hair was sprayed with not one stray strand out of place, and the make up her dad _did _let her wear wasn't smeared at all.

She took a deep breath. "After tonight, my life will _really_ begin," she said to herself in the mirror, her eyes filled with determination.

"Kendall?" Kendall looked away from the mirror and saw her dad poking his head through the door. "Are you ready to make your entrance?" he asked, smiling at his daughter.

Kendall smiled back. "Yes, I am."

Back outside, Gunther had pulled Kick back almost halfway across the road. The rubber bands were stretched to their breaking point.

"Okay Gunther," said Kick, smiling, "On the count of three, let go."

"Okay," Gunther said, his teeth clenched, trying to hold on to his friend and not send him fliying too early.

"Ladies and gentleman," said Kendall's father, a microphone in his hand, "I thank all of Kendall's classmates for coming tonight. And now, I present your hostess and my daughter, Kendall Perkins."

Kendall smiled, and slowly but gracefully, walked down the stairs.

"Okay," said Kick, "One...Two..."

Gunther couldn't wait any longer. He let go, and Kick shot forward like a rocket. The speed almost getting the best of him, Kick held onto the platter, and jumped onto the railing and then speeded forward.

Like a jet flying off a cliff, Kick launched high up into the air after the railing stopped.

()()()()()()

Just as Kendall reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked up and saw something fly through the front doorway. It was wearing black, and was riding a silver platter with a roll of duck tape on the bottom of it. The kids gasped. Even the butler, who had just brought in the gourmet smores, had to look up at the strange sight. They tried to see who it was, but was blinded by the bright lights on the ballroom ceiling.

Kendall almost didn't know who it was, but then she saw a flash of red and white. Angrily, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Clarence Buttowski!"

Surprised by the loud voice, Kick lost his concentration.

"Kick, the chandelier!" shouted Gunther from the doorway.

Kick looked up and saw the chandelier was quickly coming up ahead. He stretched his arms out to grab it, but missed just by a few inches. "Biscuits." The daredevil plummeted towards the polished floor, and the butler holding the dessert.

The butler bent backwards and accidentally let go of the dessert platter, just before Kick landed on him. The smores flew off the plate, and landed right on Kendall.

Kendall yelled in frusteration. Kick looked up, and under different circumstances, he would've laughed. Kendall's once blue dress was covered in chocolate and melted marshmellow. Her hair had chocolate and two graham crackers sticking to it. She even had bits of marshmellow on her face.

Kendall looked like she had just lost a food fight. The kids all started to laugh.

"Nice outfit, Kendall," said Mouth, smiling knowing that everything was going better than he had planned.

Kendall's eyes filled with bitter tears. She shot one last glare at Kick, and then ran into the halls.

The only kids in the room not laughing were Kick and Gunther.

"Dude, I think you just crossed the line," said Gunther.

Kick looked down at the floor, not proud of what he did. He just wanted to liven up the party, but even Kendall didn't deserve to be laughed at, especially not at her own party.

"Nice one Buttowski," said Mouth with a smirk, walking over to the two boys, "So, are you planning an encore?"

Kick glared at Mouth, and then started walking towards the hallway.

Like it or not, Kick Buttowski was going to set things right.

**Please review and get a gourmet smore. Also, I know Kick's stunt kinda defied the laws of physics, but let's face it, this show has no laws of physics. Even if it did, Kick would break them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kendall?" Kick walked through the gold painted hallway. Every door was closed, and he didn't hear noise behind any of them. "Kendall?"

Just then, he felt a tail brush past his leg. He looked down and saw Kendall's white cat. The cat paid no attentionto the boy, and continued walking down the hall until it turned a corner. "Hmm," Kick said. He followed the cat's tracks into the next hhallway, where he saw it go through a small catdoor that was on a regular door.

Kick opened the door and saw that it led outside. It was dark now, and Kick could barely see. If it wasn't for the cat's white fur, it would've disappeared into the night. But Kick was able to see it dash over to a figure under one of the trees in the backyard.

"Kendall?" said Kick as he walked closer to the figure.

"Go away!" shouted Kendall, causing her cat to flinch. Her voice sounded furious, but it also sounded upset.

"Look Kendall..." Kick started to say, but Kendall didn't want to hear a word of it.

"You ruined my party, and you've ruined the rest of my life!" shouted Kendall, "you're an annoying, agrivating, selfish jerk that should just take that skateboard of yours and jump off a cliff!"

"Harsh," said Kick, but he wasn't too surprised by the blonde's harsh words. He also wasn't going to give up that easily. "Come on, it's not that bad."

Just then, the clouds moved to reveal a full moon, which gave off a little light for Kick to see Kendall. She still had chocolate and marshmellow all over her dress and face, and because of the tears, her mascara had started to run. Okay maybe it is that bad, thought Kick.

"Look, it's not like this was your sixteenth birthday, or thirteenth, or what ever birthday is the most important to girls," said Kick, "what's so important about a cotillion anyway?"

"You want to know what's so important about it?" asked Kendall, glaring at the boy, "I'll show you."

The girl then lifted her dress just a little bit, revealing a rubber band wrapped around her leg, with a folded paper in between. Kendall took the paper and unfolded it. "Look at this picture."

Kick took the picture. It was a picture of a girl in a magenta dress. She looked almost exactly like Kendall, but with shorter hair. "It's you," Kick said.

"No, it's my mother," said Kendall. She looked sadly at the picture. "Cotillions have been a tradition in my family for decades, and after their cotillion, every girl in my family became a success. My mom was the most successful. After her cotillion, she became prom queen_ and _valedictorian. She was accepted into a dance college, and became a great professional dancer. After she and my dad married, she went into politics, and was even a govenor for a few years. She resigned when I was born."

Kendall stayed silent for a moment, trying not to cry anymore than she already had. "So don't you see? After all their cotillions, the women in my family became successes. I want to be what my mom was, now I'll only be remembered as Smore Girl."

"Kendall, you've gotta believe me," said Kick, "I didn't want this to happen."

"Ha! Yeah right," said Kendall, "We both hate each other, I even heard you tell that to Mouth just half an hour ago. What's the use in trying to prove otherwise."

Kendall stroked her cat's soft fur. And there were times I actually thought you could be civilized and even nice, she thought to herself, thhinking of the time he complemented her on her blouse, or when they danced to get a passing grade for gym.

Kick looked down at his feet. There has to be a way to make this up to her, thought Kick. Maybe he did hate her, but Kendall still didn't deserve to feel so horrible. "You know, before the cotillion, you were considered a success by all the teachers. You're class president, have perfect grades, and I hate to admit it, but a pretty good dancer." Kendall gave a small smile at that, but then scowled again.

"This is middle school," said Kendall, "what about high school, college, the rest of my life. And like I said, even if I am a middle school success, people won't see that. They'll just see Smore Girl."

It was the highlight of the party, thought Kick, there's no way the kids would forget about it easily. Unless, they had something else to remember.

"Kendall, come inside in like two minutes," said Kick. Kendall glared at him.

"No way," said Kendall, "Unless you can some how wipe everyone's memories, I'm not coming back inside."

"Just trust me alright!" said Kick, getting frusterated, "I'm trying to do something nice to you. And if this plan doesn't work and people still laugh at you, then you can yell at me and hit me all you want."

Kendall gave a smirk. "Alright fine, I'll come inside in exactly two minutes. This better work, Clarence Buttowski."

()()()()()()

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Gunther.

"Yep," said Kick, although he sounded reluctant. In fact, he didn't want to do this at all. But, he knew he had to.

"Alright," said Gunther.

Just then, Kendall had came into the ballroom. She still had stains on her dress, but at least she managed to get all the marshmellow out of her hair.

"Hey everyone look!" Kendall heard Gunther shout. She froze like a deer in front of headlights, but then realized that no one was looking at her. Then, all the kids started laughing, but again, not at her. Kendall turned her head, and saw Kick. She smiled.

Kick had taken off his helmet, revealing what looked like an orange puffball on his head. Or a big clown wig. His puffy hair (which looked like the kind his mother had) was huge, and just seeing such a big hair on such a small kid like Kick, made the kids laugh out loud.

"I've always wondered what was under his helmet," a girl said to her giggling friends.

"Guess we know why he's always wearing a helmet," commented a boy.

"Maybe I should start calling him Clown Buttowski," said Mouth, smiling ear to ear.

Kick glared. He hated doing this. The kids weren't going to forget about his hair for a long time. But then, he glanced over and saw Kendall smiling. Not because she thought his hair was funny, but because she had forgiven him. "Thank you," she said. Kick gave a small smile back, and put his helmet back on. The kids were still laughing, but Kick didn't really care anymore.

()()()()()()()

Kick and Gunther were the last to leave the house, and the last to be picked up. As soon as he heard the honking of his mother's car, Gunther ran outside. Kick just walked.

"Hey Kick?" Kick turned around and saw Kendall. She was smiling at him. "I just wanted to say, thanks for doing that. It means a lot. Maybe, you aren't an annoying, agrivating, selfish jerk."

"Thanks Kendall," replied Kick, "I guess you're not so bad yourself."

"Just don't tell anyone I said so," said Kendall.

"Fine with me."

"And don't tell them about this either," said Kendall. She lifted Kick's helmet off his head. Kick was about to protest, but was silenced when Kendall kissed him on his forehead. She put the helmet back on, hiding the invisible kiss she left, and then went towards the front door. "See you Monday, Clarence." And with that, she shut the door.

Kick stood there stunned, and kept standing until he heard Gunther's voice. He said what Kick was thinking.

"Uh, what just happened?"

**The End. Sorry the story's only four chapters long, but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. Also, I know the show implied Kick was bald, but I thought it would be funnier (and more of a reason for Kick to keep his helmet on) if he had puffy hair like his mom. Anyway, I hope you liked this story. Please review, and have a nice weekend :)**


End file.
